


the time when they were apart

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: trohley oneshots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, during the break, idk why joe isnt in the damned things bc he kind of founded it but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>au where andy and joe weren't in the damned things together during the hiatus. honestly i cant even think abt it w/o crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time when they were apart

_hi andy_  -joe

_Hey Joe! :)_  -andy

_how’ve things been joining w/ the damned things?_  -joe

_Pretty good, actually. The guys are really nice. What about with you? Found your muse yet?_  -andy

joe didn’t respond.

…

_Hey Joe :)_  -andy

_We’re playing a show in Chicago in a few weeks, and I would really like it if you’d come. :)_  -andy

_I haven’t seen you in awhile and I miss you._  -andy

_Come a few hours early and they’ll let you back._  -andy

_sure man. i’ll see what i can do_  -joe

_:)_ -andy

joe didn’t show up.

…

_incoming call from joe_

andy picked up the phone, but joe had hung up before andy could even get out a greeting.

…

in a recent interview, andy was asked if he was still in touch with the other memebers of fall out boy. he felt this throat go dry, rubbing his hands togther. pete called at odd hours, usually high when he did. patrick would text him sometimes, he actually went to a show of his recently, hung out for a bit after. andy didn’t want to think about joe, whenever he did he felt like his lungs closed up and his heart was going to give out, so he simply nodded and said they were all still good friends and stayed in contact.

…

andy keeps calling joe. joe never picks up. andy always leaves a message. joe never responds.

“hey.” andy mumbled into his phone after the answering machine picked up. “i miss you. i don’t even call with hope that you’re going to pick up anymore, joe. i just want to hear your voice. even if it’s just the same fucking ‘trohman here, leave a message’ _._ ” he hangs up the phone. andy was spend on emotions at this point. the messages started out hopeful, then they got angry, then just sad, and now they were desperate, but not enough to make andy cry over the phone. 

joe listened to every single message.

…

joe spent most of his days alone in selfpity. he’d watch old interviews, and maybe have an axniety attack or two. sometimes he’d pause the video on a shot of him and andy. joe cried a lot.

…

_a ndy_  -joe

_ANDy i lov u_  -joe

_i nee. d u_  -joe

_ur my M U S E/_  -joe

_i mm sry its been nearl ya yr_  -joe

_an dyple ase im sory_  -joe

_i cant function w/o u_  -joe

_u f uel me U r my muse_  -joe

_i. hav.  e beenn misberabl w./o u_  -joe

_i nee d u i lovu i miss u_  -joe

_sorry dude i think you have the wrong #_  -???

_fuck_  -joe

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! s  
> send me promots: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
